


Omega Care Centre

by mzblackpoison



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Breeding, Come Inflation, Inflation, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Other, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-11 18:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzblackpoison/pseuds/mzblackpoison
Summary: Matt's biological clock is ticking. With every heat and passing month his body is screaming to be mated and bear pups for his alpha.Good thing there is a new omega care centre in his city where Matt has his most recent heat fully satisfied.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains underage sex which is legal and not morally incorrect. In this story, people present at the start of puberty and the norm is to mate and have kids quickly.
> 
> Enjoy

Matt was silent in the car, as if he were asleep, but he was more than awake, only a little absentminded from his unsatiated heat that plagued his mind. Eyes open but unseeing and mouth hanging slightly, the young omega was breathing heavily.  
  
His father was relieved their city finally opened up two omega care centres recently, otherwise he had to take his son to the next city over for the entire week of his heat.  
  
Matt was three years into omegahood and not yet mated, his father didn't want to force the teen into taking a mate when he wanted to stay in school and have fun with friends. But three years after presenting as an omega and his biological clock was ticking, he needed to mate an alpha soon. Already the omega's heats were becoming from frequent and intense. So intense the omega care centre they visited was pressuring them to finding Mate a mate because they were becoming unable to satisfy him.  
  
His body was ripe and ready for motherhood but Matt wasn't ready to leave his home and life.  
  
They only had so much time left before Matt's heat would come every month - before Matt's mind deteriorated from the never leaving thoughts of mating and sex and pups. That's if they were lucky, but they weren't. Matt's heats were already coming every other month and for a few days after his heat the teen wasn't fully back to his right mind.  
  
They needed to find Matt mate, and fast.  
  
His father spots the city's new omega care centre a few doors down. The lawn decorated with some flowers and bushes, the building itself was newly painted and hung with a large sign that clearly identified it.  
  
"Let's go Matty. You'll like it better here."  
  
A soft bell chimed as Matt's father opened the door. The reception was manned by a young man.  
  
The inside lobby was painted in a bright yellow but not an offending yellow. Fun and playful designs painted overtop is equally bright colours. Matt's eye widened as he looked around taking in his new surroundings.  
  
"Good morning," said the receptionist with a nod then turned to Matt. "And hello to you too."  
  
"My son's heat is starting very soon."  
  
"Of course. Just fill out these papers and we'll find a suitable partner for his preferences."  
  
Clipboard in hand and seated beside his son, he filled out the profile and questionnaire. In the few minutes it took him to finish Matt's scent was growing strong and he was squirming more.  
  
He was handed a brochure after returning the clipboard.  
  
"I'm sure you're familiar with care centres but this has some extra information on our company. We have multiple centres across the country, home call service, mate matching, and on-site therapy dogs."  
  
Matt's father was impressed. They had a lot of extra services compared to other centres.  
  
"Anything else we should know about your son? Any little bit helps us care for omegas."  
  
"Well… He get's quite possessive over his things and typically refuses to eat, but drinking is fine. Matt also gets cranky if he isn't rocked to sleep." Matt had his quirks.  
  
"I'll make sure his partner accommodates." The receptionist wrote notes into Matt's profile. "Then let's bring him in."  
  
Matt's father pushed the squirming omega forward.  
  
"Say bye-bye to Dad, you'll see him in just a few hours." Then they were gone.  
\-----  
"Who is this new cutie?" Efran asked Max and the dazed omega.  
  
"Efran, meet our newest client, Matt. Sixteen years old, turning seventeen soon. Three years into omegahood, no set plans for mating but his father is actively searching." Max was finishing off wiping the boy after his preparation.  
  
Sanitation was important, so all omegas brought in got a shower, bath, and enema to clean them out thoroughly.  
  
"Hello Matt," Efran greeted. The omega didn't react to him. Instead his eyes wondered around the room with curiosity despite his oncoming heat.  
  
"Just a quick note. He's possessive over his things, doesn't like eating but drinks are fine, and needs to be rocked to sleep. And he's all yours!"  
  
Matt was unsteady on his legs so Efran carried him to one of their playrooms.  
  
The omega's heat was coming on quick so the alpha choose of their more intense playrooms.  
  
One with a breeding bench. It was a special breeding benched somewhat shaped like a human and covered with soft material. Efran named the bench Big Bear for fun. It was designed to allow omegas to sit or lay on the bench and hug it like they would hug a person. It was a highly functional bench that allowed a variety of attachments.  
  
Efran placed the omega on the bench who immediately wrapped his arms and legs around it. Yes Big Bear would do the job.  
  
"Hey, Matt, this is Big Bear and he's gonna help you get though this first wave." Efran stroked his hand over Matt's back and ruffled his hair. The teen gave a confused sound. Efran slowly trailed his fingers down Matt's back until they met his ass and ventured lower into his ass. Efran gave a knowing grin, the boy was nice and wet. He slowly probed his finger in. The omega was tight but that would soon change once they got started.  
  
Mattt moaned as he was fingered and buried his face into the soft bench material.  
  
"Shh baby, Big Bear and I've got you."  
  
He pulled his finger free, which earned a whine from the omega, and go to work setting up Big Bear.  
  
A large, fat dildo attachment and nipple clamps too. He coated the dildo with lube just for extra measure.  
  
Matt gave a confused little noise as Efran grabbed him by the hips and positioned him over the dildo. The first touch of his hole against the large, wet head made him moan. Efran pressed down on Matt's thighs and hips, lowering him down on the dildo. He positioned Matt's legs around Big Bear to better allow him to fit the dildo into the omega's stretched hole. The omega hugged the bench tighter as Efran pushed him down further until he was fully seated.  
  
"Yes, that's it. Just hold on to Big Bear and let him do all the work. He'll fuck your lewd ass hole until you're a mess."  
  
Already the boy was moving his hips, rolling them and gently trying the ride the cock that filled his ass. Efran continued his work. He pinched Matt's perky nipples with the clamps and tightly locked his limbs around the bench with the leather confines on his ankles and wrists. Finishing off by attaching a short leash to Matt's standard issue collar, he was done. It was important to limit and omega's movement during heat as they got impatient and rowdy. They often injured themselves by accident in search for release.  
  
Efran turned on the machine to the bench and it whirred to life for a few seconds before the dildo shot forward, plunging into Matt's hole.  
  
The omega gave a wail and pulled at this restraints, struggling to pull free. Efran watched the dildo fuck into the omega with slow, precise strokes. He fiddled with the settings, choosing to start nice and slow then later work up to a brutal, unhuman pace, and then level off to a nice, fast pace to keep the omega on edge.  
  
"That's it. Such a good boy, just hold onto Big Bear."  
  
The alpha gave one more glance at the omega getting impaled with the dildo before leaving and shutting the door. The omega would stay on that bench until his father returned.  
  
Time to get started on other omegas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is better


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt's second and third day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains BESTIALITY!!!

Upon Matt's arrival on his second day, Efran quickly realized why the previous omega care centre was pushing to find a mate so much.

The omega looked bad, if not worse than when he arrived the first day. His face was flushed bright red, lips puffy from being chewed, his lidded eyes completely unseeing, and he didn't react to anything or anyone.

Matt was showing a strong response to his treatment. His father suspected it was because this centre was able to provide for his needs that his body was reacting much stronger in order to be truly satisfied. Efran's chest puffed with pride. Heh, his spectacular judgement and choice of events for yesterday.

But he knew he needed to provide a better and stronger service in order to satisfy the omega.

So Efran carried the lifeless omega into a new playroom. The omega put up quite the fight, unwilling to leave the alpha's arm. With a little force and the promise of pleasure, he was able to maneuver the omega on another breeding bench.

This bench, Efran named Hungry Hog. Shaped like one of the bucking broncos rides that spun so shake of the rider, it was smaller and had a flat top to lie on. It was even strong and faster than Big Bear; Efran was sure this breeding bench would be enough.

And it was enough. A full day strapped on his belly getting his ass plowed by the machine with his nipples pinched again and cock in a cage. The omega was an absolute mess at the end of the day. So much semen on his stomach despite the cock cage. His hole was left loose and gaping from hours of a brutal pounding from the bench. But Matt was happy, and that's all the mattered. He was smiling and moaning as Efran returned to remove him from the bench. 

Efran knew day three would be less intense after this successful day two.

Day three began with putting Matt back on Big Bear. The omega gave a delighted squeal when he hugged the soft breeding bench. Limbs restrained and ass filled with a nice dildo, Efran left the omega until it was breakfast.

Normally the omegas were fed solid food, but - as the omega's father said - Matt refused to eat. So instead Efrain prepared a bottle for him. Their care centre was always stocked with omega milk so there was no problem accommodating this quirky omega.

Matt was lost in his world of pleasure and heat when Efran entered the playroom, bottle in hand.

When Efran turned off the machine and the dildo came to grinding halt, the omega gave a confused little sound. He rolled his hips desperately and gave a pathetic little whine. The bench was soaked with his come already and the sweet juices from his ass.

The alpha shushed the whining teen as he was removed from the bench and settled in Efran's lap. Efran quickly placed the bottle into Matt's mouth and the omega was calm again. Efran watched in satisfaction as the omega's lips wrapped around the omega bottle's cock as he drank. 

Omega bottles were exactly like baby bottles but instead of a nipple attachment, they had cocks. Thick, long, and veiny cocks to suck on. The idea was to simultaneously feed an omega and sooth help their heat. The milk was both for nutritionally value and to mimic the texture semen. The cock attachment was, well, a cock to suck on.

Once Matt was done his bottle he began to get fussy. Efran spent the next few minutes fingering the boy's loose hole while the omega ground down on him in search for more.

He later went to their supply room and took out a horse cock vibrator. It was big but he was sure Matt could take it.

Matt was on his knees and chest, hand between his legs and playing at his hole when Efran returned.

"Stop that, Matt. Sopping holes omega holes aren't yours to play with."

The vibrator was a hefty one that now sat suctioned on the floor. 

Efran helped Matt up and arranged him on his knees above the dildo. The first touch of the horse cock replica on the omega's dripping hole had him grinning and on his own, he sat down. Efran was quite surprised the omega's body could take it so easily. He greatly underestimated Matt's hole.

Matt began moving, raising his hips and plopping down. In seconds the vibrator was shiny with his slick.

"Such a good boy," Efran praised as he locked Matt's wrists together.

He watched a few minutes as the omega worked himself on the vibrator, not yet turned on and unaware of the function. Soft moans and sighs left his lips as he rutted.

Efran stood in front of the omega unbuckling and pulling out his cock. He felt like a prey animal before the sharp gaze of an eagle. Oh the way Matt stared at his cock.

"Good boy, I have more for you. That's it, put that sweet mouth on me," Efran said using a hand to guide the boy's head closer to his cock.

Matt didn't need much prompting. His lips were wrapped around Efran's cocks and tongue licking at his slit. He mouthed hungrily at his cock and gave slopping licks to the point saliva dropped down his chin.

"Show me how much you want it. Yes, good omega."

It didn't take much encouragement before Matt was wrapping his entire mouth around Efran's cock, swallowing him down quickly and not stopping even when the gagged. Matt looked so happy and satisfied like this.

"Easy, omega, no need to go fast. Unless, it's because you like it? Yes, you must love it deep in your throat."

Matt whimpered and his eyes rolled back with a keen.

"That's it, isn't it? You love choking on a fat cock, don’t you? A long, fat down shoved deep in your throat and spilling come into you? Show me, omega, show me how much you love cock."

Matt moaned and worked harder around Efran's cock. Licking greedily and bobbing his head. Efran dragged his fingers across the teen's scalp and grabbed his hair to help move him.

"Such a good boy. You know exactly what to do." Efran's praise made the omega moan louder as he slurped loudly.

"Now, now, don't stop those hips. We don't want your sloppy hole getting lonely."

At some point Matt must have gotten to focused on sucking Eran's cock that he stopped riding the toy. 

Just as the omega began to bounce on the horse cock, Efran turned the motor on. It buzzed to life within the omega, strong vibrations wrecking Matt from inside his ass. Matt gave a loud squeal around Efran's cock as he rode it. Loud moans and weak keens as the cock rubbed his soft, wet walls.

"Good boy. Such a desperate and hungry, little omega," Efran whispered now pulling the omega's head onto his cock.

The teen's body was shaking and trembling as his holes were abused. The vibrator knocking around his insides and Efran fucking the back of his throat.

"A filthy, dirty omega so desperate for semen, isn't that right?" Matt stared up at Efran, still riding the vibrator and sucking his cock.

He looked like a hot mess. Sweat over his body, come on his stomach, saliva all over his face and eyes begging for more. But the way he sucked Efran's cock showed he was not a mess at all.

"Sweet omega, so good. Take my cock deep in you throat," Efran growled pulling Matt's head on his cock again and again. Pulling his deeper and deeper and deeper until the omega's face was pressed into his pubic hair and he was coming.

Matt's body twitched and jerked as Efran came deep down his throat. His cockhead twitching against the back of the omega's throat as he unleashed his load.

"Look at you, so filthy. You just love cock in your mouth and come in your throat." Matt whimpered and whined. His eyelids fell shut as his eyes rolled back again riding his own orgasm as he swallowed the alpha's load.

The omega began to cry and struggle for breath but Efran kept the boy's face in place as he continued to come. The way Matt's throat constricted around his cock as he swallowed was simply amazing.

Efran had Matt suck him off again, this time letting the omega set the pace. The horse vibrator continued to abuse Matt's walls with strong and unpredictable vibrations that made the poor omega come unsuspectingly at times.

After dumping his second load down Matt's throat, Efran decides to change things up. He carefully pulled his cock from the omega's hot, wet mouth and stoped to admire the view. Matt's lips are swollen and right red, his face is a mess of come and saliva, and his eyes hooded as he stares back. Gosh, the omega looks absolutely amazing.

Efran turned off the vibrator, which made Matt let out a hoarse sigh, and helped the omega up. His legs were jelly and he stumbled into the alpha. The sex toy is sparkling wet with slick and the teen's thighs too.

He brought Matt into another room where a large cushion and blanket are placed against the wall. The omega groaned softly as he was laid down and arms strapped above his head by the wrists. Efran brought out two bars to help keep his legs spread, one for the knees and another for the ankles. With Matt strapped in, Efran brought out a large vat on wheels filled with warmed come.

Efran smirked at the way Matt was eyeing the tank and squirming.

"Yes, sweetie, you know what this is."

The omega whined continuously as Efran set up the machine, tubing, and dildo attachment.

"Since our Matt has been such a good omega these past few days, he'll get a special knotting dildo."

That got a big reaction. Matt gave a happy squeal and smiled dumbly at him while wiggling his hips the best he could while restrained.

The dildo was certainly a special one, not only did it knot but it was designed to only allow the flow of liquid - semen - one way.

The omegas toes curled and he moaned loudly as Efran slipped the dildo into his stretched hole. His back arched beautifully off the blankets as it entered him fully and the knot began to form. Efran turned on the machine and watched as the omega became a moaning wailing mess. 

His red and abused rim stretched around the growing artificial knot and his toes curled tighter. Matt's muscles were tense and his back arched further. The whir of the machine filled the room along with the omega's continuous moans.

"You're going to feel amazing, omega. Right, you love being filled with cock and semen?"

Efran retrieved a cock gag and slipped it into the omega's pliant mouth. Matt was already steadily sucking on the cock as Efran sealed the strap around his head.

Efran watched carefully as the machine pumped semen into the omega's hole. It was crucial to watch the omega's behaviour and stop the flow when it became too uncomfortable. But that didn't seem to happen to Matt. Efran watched with amazement as the omega's hips continued to undulate as he sucked on the gag, eyes lidded and expression completely relaxed.

The omega was way above average when he just began to squirm at the uncomfortable cramping of his muscles. Efran waiting a couple more minutes before the stopped the flow and removed the tube.

Matt's stomach was a beautiful, a round bulge protruding from his body. His belly nice and rounded out from the faux come that filled him up. He was whimpering with discomfort but his cock was leaking watered down semen. Efran knew he wasn't in too much pain.

"Look at you, such a good omega. You took so much and you love it."

Efran tidied up the boy's body, giving him a full wipe down to remove the bodily fluids that covered him before leaving the omega to rest.

Intestines and mouth filled, the sated boy would sleep for a few hours, which gave Efran time to jerk off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter is milder than this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt's second time at this centre with Efran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains !!BESTIALITY!!!  
You have been warned.

During Matt's second heat spent with Efran, his father signs him up for doggy therapy which comes at no surprise. Many omegas do doggy therapy and Matt is just another.

Efran decides to bring in the dogs on Matt's last day of his heat, when he's more conscious and aware of his surroundings.

Efran made sure to book the dogs he wanted beforehand because those pups are popular. Efran chose three dogs for Matt. A gentle, medium sized collie; a large pit bull with a long tongue; and a large, hyper husky. Efran knew the combination would be able to sate the omega.

So when the last day comes around and Matt is brought in, Efran began slowly.

Matt's stomach was still slightly rounded from the previous day's come filling and his cock caged up. A quick little flush to empty him out and he removed the cock cage.

Efran brought the eager omega to a playroom and tied him over Hungry Hog. The alpha knew Matt loved that specific breeding bench. He left the omega there for a few hours and when he returned he knew it was the right choice.

Matt's hole was a mess. Red, wet, and loose around the dildo that pounded his ass, a mess of slick and semen all over his thighs and the bench, and he was drooling mindlessly.

Efran carefully laid the boneless omega on his back on the floor and spread his legs. The boy's hole was a gaping, red mess. Efran played with his hole, lean fingers rubbing against his rim and barely entering his body. It had the omega crying and whimpering but he was too weak to move.

Matt keened and moaned brokenly as Efran thrust into him.

Typically the alphas at omega care centres wouldn't have sex with an omega because it could mess with the omega's preferences in a mate and potentially limit their choice. But it was allowed for the omegas that needed that human touch to be satisfied.

Efran loved fucking Matt. The omega's hole was so used and loose, it was hot and wet around his raging boner. The way those wet walls clenched and twitched loosely around his cock was just phenomenal that it had Efran coming in minutes. He couldn't last long in Matt's ass but the omega didn’t mind. True human cock and come was what he needed.

The omega moaned and squealed throughout the four rounds Efran fucked his hole. His large, hard cock abusing the omega's already loose hole. Blunt cockhead spearing his insides and knocking against his prostate over and over again. 

Both Efran and Matt were satisfied when Efran pulled his cock out. His semen pooled from Matt's gaping ass in a lewd and obscene way that only highlighted his red rim.

It was time to bring out the therapy dogs.

Matt's eyes widened when he saw Joey, their border collie. Matt got excited but Joey was well trained to be calm and not pull at his leash.

Efran situated Joey between the omega's spread legs and let the leash go.

Immediately the dog lunged forward. He dug his snout into Matt's hole, tongue licking hungrily at the juices with fervor.

Matt threw his head back with a gasp. His body was pulled taught with pleasure as Joey ate him out. Fast swipes of his long tongue over the omega's hole and balls. The omega's moans grew louder as the dog began pushing his tongue in, trying to lick deeper into Matt's hole.

Efran sat back and watched holding the end of Joey's leash just as a precaution, but he was quite occupied watching the omega get eaten out.

When Joey had enough he pulled back and jumped onto the boy, his hips thrusting forward and cock probing the boys thighs until it found his bole.

Matt moaned deep in his throat. Efran watched carefully for signs of discomfort but Matt showed none. He was loving it.

His mouth feel open with moans and gasps as Joey furiously fucked into him. His long cock pistoned in and out of his hole, each stroke powerful and fast but not hard enough to injure the boy.

That's why Efran chose Joey as Matt's first therapy dog.

Efran knew immediately when Joey's knot began to form. Matt's back arched off the floor and his toes curled. His moans became high and squeaky as the knot caught on his loose rim.

Joey's movements stilled as his knot fully formed, just like he was trained to. Dogs are care centres were trained not to move once they knotted in order to prevent injuries and allow the omegas to feel their cocks and knots in their entirety.

Matt chewed at his lips, rolling his hips and rutting on Joey's knot. Efran knew he would love it.  
\---  
Matt's sexual appetite proved to show itself when Poe was brought out. A large pit bull with an equally large libido.

There wasn't any rule of how many times an omega could have sex with a therapy dog, so when Efran didn't pull Poe away, they kept going.

Efran counted six knots and loads of come before he was called away to help set up for another omega. When he returned Poe was still pounding into the boys hole.

Matt was drooling all over himself as he clung to the pit bull's body, arms and legs wrapped around as Poe pounding his thoroughly used hole. It was a beautiful sight.

The end of the day was drawing near so Efran knew he needed to satisfy the boy soon. So he removed Poe after one last knot and brought in Sammy.

Sammy was their feistiest husky. Body of an adult but energy levels of a pup.

The husky approached the limp and trembling omega, nose brushing along his sweaty skin until he found Matt's loins. Sammy gave a few good licks for good measure. It had Matt reeling, he came instantly on his stomach and his body jerked like he was being electrified.

Then Sammy got to work fucking the omega. Standing between the boneless omega's legs, his hips jerked wildly as his pistoned his cock in the boy's hole. Matt was wailing and moaning, tears streamed down his face from overstimulation and pleasure.

Efran jerked himself off watching Sammy make Matt his bitch. The husky was brutal with Sam, never stopping once to let him catch up breath. Only stopping when his knot formed but he was quick to start pounding as soon as he cook.

Efran would miss caring for Matt. He could only hope the omega's next heat come arrive soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm considering writing a fourth chapter.  
we'll see

**Author's Note:**

> find me here:  
[tumblr](http://mzblackpoison.tumblr.com/),  
[twitter](https://twitter.com/mzblackpoison), and  
[posting schedule](https://teamup.com/ksduk657oh4e59wv46)


End file.
